harry_potter_the_new_erafandomcom-20200216-history
James S. Potter
James Sirius Potter was born to Harry and Pansy on 15 January, 2004. At Hogwarts, James shared a dorm with Weston Gibbon, and Wyatt Gibson. Pre Hogwarts James was a very mischievous child. He was always causing trouble, much like his namesakes James Potter. He was always very close to Dominique despite her being several years older than him. He was the one who started calling her Mini as he couldn't pronounce her name. All the adults in his family found this absolutely adorable. 1st Year James was both sorted into Gryffindor house along with his roommates, Weston and Wyatt Gibson. 2nd Year 3rd Year 4th Year 5th Year 6th Year James became Quidditch Captain, much to his delight. He tried to rope Larentia into trying out, but she kept refusing as she would rather help Hagrid look after his many magical creatures. James remained Quidditch Captain until he graduated. 7th Year James and Larentia finally started dating. Everyone had seen it coming from miles away and so it was no surprise when they finally started going out. What did surprise everyone was that it was Larentia who asked James out. This was the same year that Archie got over his friend zone and asked Charlie out. Post Hogwarts James and Larentia got married not long after they graduated. Their marriage was rather spontaneous and everyone was expecting them to wait but the couple were so in love that they got married only months after graduating. James and Larentia moved into a small cottage in Godric's Hollow, not far from Harry and Pansy's house. They adopted a cat who they named Onyx and within three years, Larentia discovered she was pregnant. On 11 March, 2025, Larentia gave birth to Ethan Potter, their first child. Ethan displayed signs of magic at a very early age, as he was only one. He levitated one of his toys into his crib. Harry, Pansy, Neville, and Luna were delighted with their first grandchild and spoiled him rotten, always bringing him little gifts (though it was mainly Tracey). The family was very happy living in their quiet cottage and soon decided they wanted another child. On 19 July, 2030, they welcomed their first daughter, Jackie Potter into the world. When James saw her for the first time, he was instantly in love and refused to let Larentia hold her. Harry found his attachment for his daughter very amusing and reassured him that it was normal and he felt the same way when Lily was born. Jackie first displayed magic when she was two. She somehow managed to climb a bookshelf and while Ethan was screaming for help, she suddenly appeared back in her crib by the time Larentia reached the room. As Jackie grew up, she became more and more of a daddy's girl while Ethan was a complete mummy's boy. Jackie loved wearing frilly pink dresses and painting James and Ethan's nails, much to Ethan's horror. When Jackie was seven, James and Larentia welcomed their third child into the world, a baby girl named Elly Potter into the world. On 1 November, 2040, the fourth and final Potter child was born. James and Larentia named their second son Jacob. Facts * James learned wandless magic so he could get away with pranks. * He has a thing for brunettes. * He loves Quidditch and played Chaser for the Gryffindor team. * James loves reading and easily gets lost in fictional worlds. * He is a huge fan of Muggle football (soccer to Americans). * He aces all his classes despite the fact that he doesn't study. * He and Archie are very overprotective of Lily. * James had the most detentions out of all his siblings and cousins. He even beat Sirius Black who held the record of most detentions, something he is very proud of. * He tried very hard not to fall for Larentia but failed. * His closest cousin was always Dominique. * Throughout his years at Hogwarts, James had many girlfriends and was a heartbreaker. * Larentia once said that "His bravery was what made him stupid." * James inherited his father's Quidditch skill, though he was better suited for a Chaser. * His favourite season is Autumn. * James and Larentia would often sing together, him playing the guitar and singing and her just singing. Their family often said they should start making music for a living. * He never takes anything seriously. If James isn't cracking jokes, you know something is seriously wrong. * He inherited his father and grandfather's ability to find trouble. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:House Potter Category:British Category:New Era Category:Half-Blood Category:2004 Births Category:2015 Sorting Category:Graduated 2022